videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Guy Never Die
Family Guy Never Die is a fighting game which is played in the style of Marvel VS Capcom. The Plot of the game is Quahog is hosting a fighting tournament while Bertram who plots to destroy USA with a little help from Carter Pewterschmidt. Characters Peter Griffin Peter wants to be the best of all of Quahog. Glenn Quagmire His wish is to win all the woman he wants. Cleveland Brown He just wanted to win the trophy prize. Lois Griffin She aims to puts her martial prowess to the test in the fighting contest. Tricia Takanawa She was the only Asian to enter the tourney. Brian Griffin Brian enters the tournament in hope of finding all the booze he wants. Bruce Entered the contest for no reason. Tomak and Bellgarde The 2 Foreign Guys enter the tournament to test their friendship. Stewie Griffin He fears that Bertram is still alive, Stewie is off to kill him again. Chris Griffin He want to get the prize for himself. Uses the Evil Monkey as his assist. Meg Griffin Meg wants to prove that she is the most popular girl in JWHS, only to be harassed by her students, calling her ugly monkey. Ollie Williams He wanted to become the strongest of the world. Mort Goldman Having found the Book of Forbidden Magic for Jews, he decide to try it out. Carl After watching several Martial Arts movies, he's determined to win the tournament. Tom Tucker Tom want to claim the prize before the others does. Joe Swanson Joe aimed to arrest Bertram and win the contest. Stickman A generic stickman. Serves as a training dummy and is playable by entering a cheat code. Ryu A guest character from Street Fighter. Dr. Phil Hartman He aims to claim the prize money to donate. Mayor Adam West He enters the tournament he's hosting. Diane Simmons Having reincarnated as an android, she wishes to put Tom out of misery. Bertman The alter-ego of Bertram and Final Boss of FGND. He plans to destroy Quahog. Violent Peter Sub-Boss. It was Peter who injected Meth into himself, turning him into a powerful fighter. Giant Chicken Peter's Rival. He takes Violent Peter's place if you play as Peter Griffin/Violent Peter and is Playable by entering a cheat code. Carter Pewterschmidt Mid-Boss. He fights with his trusty knife along with his sabre and two revolvers. Mr. Washee Washee Secert character. He fights Ryu if you play as him and is playable by entering a cheat code. Cheat Code Criteria Giant Chicken Enter "CHICKENDORK" Mr. Washee Washee Enter "SECERTCHARACTER" Stickman Enter "TRAININGDUMMY" Violent Peter Enter "GETHIGHONMETH" Carter Pewterschmidt Enter "MISTERPEWTERSCHIMDT" Bertman Enter "BIGBOSS" Bonus Stages Car Smash The player must destroy the car before time runs out. Cadillac & Dinosaurs/Final Fight/Warriors of Fate Here, the player aims to defeat all enemies to advance. After 3 stages, you have to fight Ryu. If the player take control of Ryu, you have to fight Mr. Washee Washee instead. Battle for Quahog After the credits, you have to fight 3 post-ending matches. 1. VS 2 Opponents 2. VS 4 Opponents 3. Final Battle VS 7 Opponents Once you cleared the VS 7 match, you get to see a sneak-peek of a remake of The Simpsons Arcade for Nintendo 3DS, Wii, PS3 & Xbox 360 Category:Family Guy Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DSN Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PSP Games Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Family Guy Never Die Category:Cleveland Show